disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodo
Dodo (otherwise known as ' Pat the Dodo') is a character of Disney's 1951 animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. He is in charge of handling the Caucus Race, an event in which everyone runs at an equal pace and in a circle in an attempt to get dry. He plays a much larger role than in the book. He is a mixture between the Dodo and Pat the Gardener. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland Dodo was first seen as Alice was floating on the sea in a bottle. Dodo was seen singing while riding an upside down toucan as a boat and being propelled forth by a flying hawk from behind, but when Alice asked him for help, he did not notice her. On shore, Dodo was seen on a rock, organizing a caucus race. This race involved running around until one gets dry, but the attempts were hampered by incoming waves. Dodo was later summoned by the White Rabbit, when the rabbit believed a "monster", actually Alice having magically grown to a giant size, was inside his home. Dodo brought Bill the Lizard and attempted to get him to go down the chimney. Bill refused at first, but Dodo was able to convince him otherwise. However, the soot caused Alice to sneeze, sending Bill high up into the sky. Dodo then decided to burn the house down, much to the chagrin of the White Rabbit. He began gathering wood, such as the furniture, for this purpose. However, Alice was soon able to return to a smaller size and exit the house. The White Rabbit soon left, while Dodo asked for matches, not realizing that the situation had been resolved. He then asked Alice for a match, but when she didn't have any, Dodo complained about the lack of cooperation and used his pipe to light the fire. Near the end of the film, the Dodo was seen conducting another caucus race. In addition to Alice (who was chased by the Queen of Hearts and her card soldiers), the toucan, and the hawk; the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the King of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Walrus and the Carpenter, 6 of the Curious Oysters, and an army of card soldiers were part of the race. Then as Alice leaves Wonderland, she wakes up,her adventure in Wonderland was all a dream, as she is woken up by her sister. Mickey Mousecapade The Dodo appeared as the second boss in this Nintendo game, but only in the Japanese version. In the American release, he was replaced by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, from Peter Pan. House of Mouse Dodo makes a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse, during the opening theme, alongside Bill the Lizard. Printed media Comics The Dodo was seen in many Disney comics of the Mickey Mouse universe. In a story, he met Grandma Duck. In another, entitled ''Unbirthday party with Alice in Wonderland, Alice came back to Wonderland in going throw her looking glass and met the Dodo a second time. In The White Rabbit and the Magic Watch, the White Rabbit met during a race with various Wonderland characters, including the Dodo. In A Day in Wonderland, part of the frame story, Uncle Scrooge Goes to Disneyland, Alice invited Daisy Duck to see the Wonderland, and she meets various Wonderlander characters, including the Dodo. In the Brazilian story, No País Das Maravilhas, the Red Bat (Fethry Duck's superhero identity) went to Wonderland to catch a thief who took refuge there, and met the Dodo and other Wonderland characters. In Dangerous Diggings, Mickey's nephews dug a tunnel to Wonderland and met various Wonderland characters, including the Dodo. The Brazilian remake of this story, Natal Muito Doido, with the Beagle Boys taking the place of the nephews, didn't contain the Dodo. Video Games Kinect: Disneyland Adventures He is mentioned by the White Rabbit in Kinect: Disneyland AdventuresWhite Rabbit: Oh don't trust the Dodo for construction repairs . Gallery References es:Don Dodo Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sailors Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Article of the week Category:Singing characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Birds Category:Neutral characters